


You're My Goddess

by teddybearbundy



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Dominance, Exhibitionism, F/M, Master/Slave, Masturbating, Oral Sex, PWP, Sexual Acts in a public setting, Smut, Submissive!Reader, dom!Ivar, giving oral sex, ivarxreader, ivarxyou, marking territory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddybearbundy/pseuds/teddybearbundy
Summary: Ivar has had his eyes on you for a while now, but as a slave, you are forced to do things with other men that he doesn't like. One day, he's finally decided that he’s going to show everyone just who you belong to. You are Ivar’s and no one else's to touch





	You're My Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> I am kind of writing this half asleep, but I don’t really want to go to bed, so I am sorry if there is improper grammar or missed spelling errors I might have missed in my check, and the probably bad writing. This isn't meant to have any kind of real plot to it. Wrote this cause my dirty Ivar stuff is getting super reblogged on tumblr the past few days. So I caved and wrote more.

When Ivar had enough of something, he was the kind of man that would put his foot down and the whole world would listen to him. It wasn't just about fear, it was also about respect and he had plenty of it. Today was the day that he was going to put his foot down about the men who touch you. It wasn't that you were doing anything wrong, you are a slave and you do what you are told to do; but he wanted to make it clear that you are his slave and that means, no one else can touch you or they face the consequences. While normally his first reaction would be to kill someone, and that would quickly get the point across, he wanted to go about this in a more obvious light just in case anyone would miss the message. He was going to mark his territory and that territory is you.

As you walked into the room, Ivar's eyes light up. The mere site of you made him a happy man. He loved the way you walked and carried yourself, he loved that your submissive nature was obvious, even if you were required to show it to whoever asked at this point. As he observed you closer, he could see the love bite on your neck from your last caller and eyes showed an intense sense of disapproval.

"Y/N, come here." He calls for you, waving his hand in a beckoning motion. You do as your told and swiftly move to him. You bow your head in a sense of respect and he can't help but smile a bit. You can fee his eyes looking over you and the room goes quiet. The women have shied away. The men who regularly used you all seemed to turn to face his direction. One man in particular, who frequently claimed his affections of which you did not return, was the first to step forward. This made Ivar smirk. He was going to enjoy this.

Ivar forced himself to stand, his hand going to grip something to keep his balance as he came eye to eye with the man in question. For a moment, they simply stared at each other. Ivar knew what was wanting to be said, but the fear in the mans face made him aware that he wasn't going to say it. You may not have been worth the risk of death. Ivar turns his head to you, his baby blue eyes looking you over.

"Look at me, Y/N." His tone is smooth but strong. You do as you're told to and your eyes lock with his. You can fee as your heart starts to pound in your chest. You can feel the eyes of people on both of you in the room. He gives you a devilish smile, his eyes showing his hunger and his need for you. "I want you to kneel and present your mouth to me." 

Without hesitation you move to your knees, folding them under you in a kneeling position. You place your hands on your thighs and you open your mouth. Ivar looks down at you as he turns slightly, leaning his back against a nearby wall. He frees himself from his clothing, his hand gripping at his member and your eyes go straight to the motions of it.

Some people in the room turn away. Another man asks if this is necessary, but Ivar doesn't listen. A few people leaves and a few chuckles. The man who wanted to speak, watched as you did as you were told. He felt as if he's spoken affections for you didn't matter and to you, they didn't. Your eyes remanded on Ivar's member. The rumors of him being unable to achieve an erection were quickly put behind everyone as they watched as he started to stroke at himself, his hand moving from the base to the tip, working himself in a way to achieve a full erection. When he achieved this, easily as he looked into your eyes, his free hand went to the back of your head and he brought you forward and slid himself in between your open lips.

His groan echoed into the room as his hand gripped the back of your head and guided your motions at a steady pace. The feeling if Ivars member in your mouth makes you moan against him, the vibrations of it going against the tender skin. He lets out a moan before his tongue drags against his bottom lip and pulls it in, biting on it heavily.

"That it my little Goddess, just like that." He groans this as he head drops back against the wall behind him and he relaxes against it. You can feel people watching you and you can feel some amusement in the air from some and anger from others that felt that he shouldn't be doing this. They all knew why. As you kept going, Ivar's breathing picked up, he smirks, his hand gripping tighter at the back of your head.

"I want to make this clear now. She is mine. This is my property. No one else it to touch her!" He growls, forcing your head to move fast on him, shoving himself deeper into the back of your throat. Your mouth waters around him, your tongue dances against his skin. His words made your body feel warm, wanted, and almost safe. You found yourself pleased with the actions and you showed that you were grateful to him by making sure your motions were exactly how he would want it.

Ivar felt the pressure start to build and as he picked up on your eagerness to please him, his body tensed and he released his seed into your mouth, pushing himself as far into your mouth as he could, insisting that you take every bit of him and every last drop. The men who were forced to watch got the hint. It was better to be shown this way than to be shown with the end of an axe, as much as some, particularly one hated every moment of this.

Ivar pulled himself slowly from your mouth. Your body tremble with want and your reward would come soon, but for now, you were to be a good girl and wait. He put himself back, licking at his lips again. He looked pleased, almost like he was in love with you. You were the perfect girl, you did as you were told and your mouth wasn't too bad either. He moves your head against him and he strokes the top of your hair. You reach up, touching his legs, wanting to bury your face into him. Ivar smiles a bit more, less of a smirk and more of a caring gaze.

"You are my Goddess and no one else is to touch you but me. What's mine is mine and you are mine."


End file.
